My Magdalena
by Fiery Muse
Summary: He had to have her all for himself so that they could start a new life, even if that meant forcing her to come with him...but what if she didn't mind that much when he came? One-Shot! Scam/Sam


My Magdalena

He had no clue as to why he thought of her like this, thinking and imagining himself touching her, caressing her, loving her...and yet when he thought of her like this he didn't mind. It was like she made him think of her, like she controlled him.

_Overcome by your_

_Moving temple_

_Overcome by this_

_Holiest of alters._

Rubbing his eyes he sat on the cold and unwelcoming floor of the W.O.O.H.P cell. He should hate her, loath her and detest her yet he couldn't bring himself to do that, she was beautiful in so many ways that he found himself wanting to love her, but why she was his enemy...right?

_So pure_

_So rare_

_To witness such an earthly goddess_

_That I've lost my self control_

_Beyond compelled to throw this dollar down_

_Before your_

_Holiest of alters._

He groaned and stood, he couldn't relax. He wanted to break her, take her youth and her innocence. He never knew why though. She was and annoying 18 year old girl that ruined his plans for world domination, his plans to control the world. So why did he want her like he did at this moment in time?

_I'd sell_

_My soul_

_My self-esteem a dollar at a time_

Smiling, he thought of what it would be like to touch her smooth and delicate skin, what it would taste like to feel her pale pink lips on his. Closing his eyes he found himself...wanting to run away with her, run away from everything that has betrayed him and start anew with her, a new life that would make him the happiest man alive.

_One chance_

_One kiss_

_One taste of you my Magdalena _

Would she want to be with him? To run away to a new place that would be the beginning of their new life? Would she feel the same as he did now? He knew that she did feel something for him because when they first met in Jerry's office he discovered she had developed a crush on him. But after she had found out his true identity she loathed him to no end...but was that all she felt? She couldn't just get rid of her feelings like that, he knew this all to well. That's why it is torment to him; he wanted and needed to know if she loved him as much as he loved her.

_I bear witness _

_To this place, this prayer, so long forgotten_

_So pure_

_So rare_

_To witness such an earthly goddess_

He had to get out of this place and find that out. He hoped she did feel the same because he would be a broken man otherwise and he didn't want that. Looking around he saw that the cell door had a code pad at the side. '_Don't they ever learn?' _He thought mischievously as he began to hake into the device and change the code that would be his ticket to freedom. Laughing he opened the cell door and looked around for any guards...none. He ran out of there as fast as he could making sure he avoided the cameras and guards that were littered in different areas of the place.

_That I'd sell _

_My soul_

_My self-esteem a dollar at a time_

_For one chance _

_One kiss_

_One taste of you my black Madonna_

Running out into the freezing cold air that froze his lungs he looked back to the W.O.O.H.P prison only to see that the alarm had gone off. He paid no mind to that but his mind did make itself full of images of her and himself. Glaring at the floor he found one image most interesting and cruel a the same time. He would steal her from her home and seduce her so that she would come with him to a new life. Chuckling he ran towards her house intent on getting her tonight.

_I'd sell_

_My soul_

_My self-esteem a dollar at a time_

It had took him a few minutes to get there and because he had to dodge pedestrians and cars his limbs were saw and bruised. But if his life with her did go to plan she could make his muscles feel better by massaging them. Heck, she could even make him more tired if she wanted to, he wouldn't care, he would just be happy that she would be there with him as his wife. After all the name Samantha Scam did have a ring to it. Letting out a shaky sigh, he walked over to her door and knocked. He was positive that her mother was out so he didn't have to worry about her answering. He did think about her calling W.O.O.H.P and telling them that he was here, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she wouldn't, he had a feeling she would be happy if he stole her away from this place to go to a new life that was just waiting for them. Waiting a few minutes more the door finally opened to a redhead with emerald eyes that seemed to go wide when they locked with his Sea-foam ones. Stepping in, he made her walk backwards so that she was up against a wall. Shaking, she knew this would happen one day; she had the gut feeling that he would come and take her away...but strangely, she didn't mind, strangely she was happy that he was. Grasping her waist he pulled her closer to his body as he whispered. "Fate leads me here and I'm not leaving without you." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his hideout, where he could get a few things such as his clothes, equipment and of course his black 2006 Chevrolet Camaro behind ((My dream car!!)). He was indeed shocked that she didn't protest because he just lifted her into his arms and carried her out of her own house, her sanctuary and yet she was willing to let him take her anywhere. He liked it that way, she would be his easily and he didn't want a challenge, he just wanted her as his bride-to-be so that they could get on with their new life, and they would get on with their life, he would be sure of that.

_One taste _

_One taste_

_One taste of you my Magdalena_

**Heyyy! I got bored so I decided to write a song fiction - It's my first so go easy please - I do hope you like it. The song is by one of my favourite groups called A Perfect Circle - Sadly the have split up now - and the name of the song is Magdalena. And just in case you didn't know the pairing is Scam/Sam of course, \m/ they soo rock!! ; **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Luv, Valkyrie**


End file.
